Will the rain fall?
by F1icker
Summary: There is another member of Squad Levi who's been missing for 8 months. When she finally escapes and returns how will the team react and how will she fit into the story. Will the rain fall? Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just some quick notices before I begin this story.**

 **I've never written a AoT fanfiction before, this is my first one so if I don't portray the characters that well then please just bear with me. I also am bad at writing long stories, I usually just write one shots as I can't think of a plot to serve as a whole story. Another thing to just bear with me on. Authors notes will be in bold and usually at the beginning of chapters to save ruining the flow of the story. Please leave a review to tell me how to improve and also what you liked so I can make my writing better and of a more consistent style. This is kind of like a trial story to see if I can write something longer than like 2,000 words. Originally I was going to make this a Levi x reader but changed to an OC as I'm too lazy to always write y/n (your name). You can always substitute her name for yours if you want to. I am not up to date with the manga either so there might be some details that I get wrong. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Millions of glowing stars peppered the ebony nights sky. A waning crescent moon was painted in the world above. As it was night, the ever present titans were not there. True peace was the ambiance in the walls.

However one group of people weren't at peace, they were angry. They were infuriated. Their prisoner they had kept closed off and isolated from the world for 8 months had escaped. She had escaped from their grasp as easily as water falling through your fingers. The leader of the group was particularly annoyed. He for once had had the upper hand over his enemy's but that one girl had managed to foil all his plans. He vowed for vengeance. His plans would succeed if it was the last thing he did..

~/~

A lone figure stumbled through the darkness with a haggard appearance and ripped clothes. A mess of long hair blew in the wind and clouded the vision of the swaying character. As she reached the main hospital of the survey corps her frail body collapsed onto the stone floor struggling to hold her body up.

Instantly, 3 people darted out of the building. She knew this was her chance to be free and to stay safe. She just had to get out the words to ensure her safety. "C..a...l...l L...e.v….i," After whispering those words with her scratchy voice, her whole body went limp and her eyes fluttered shut.

The reaction was to rush her inside the building and get her to an operation room as soon as possible. It was clear she needed help. She had a nasty gash that travelled her her entire left leg. Her body was battered and her hair was clotted with blood. The soft, quiet beating of her heart gradually slowed until it was barely even there.

"GET ME A SURGEON READY FOR AN OPERATION NOW!"

"HER BLOOD PRESSURE IS DROPPING!"

"I CAN'T FEEL A HEART BEAT!"

"SHE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST!"

"PASS ME THE DEFIBRILLATOR!"

"QUICK, I NEED SOME BLOOD!"

"STABILIZE HER LEG WOUND!"

A sea of panicked cries ripped through the peacefulness that once inhabited the Survey Corps hospital. As the newest patient was hurled into the nearest surgery room, the vision of everyone was pulled towards her frail body. The frail body of someone that no one had seen for 8 months. The frail body of a bright blue haired woman. The frail body of someone long forgotten by many side from the ones closest to her. The frail body of Kayla Rain.

~/~

Levi awoke with a start, his body upright and had a small river of sweat painted on his pale forehead. His breaths were deep and haggard and he struggled to calm himself. A hand made its way to the cloth he left on his bedside table which he picked up and used to wipe the sweat away. His other hand clutched the side of his head which mirrored the pained expression he now wore.

He looked out the window and saw nothing but the darkness of the night with a sliver of moonlight seeping through the window. His eyes darted around the room and sighed as he realised it was just a dream. Besides she'd been missing and they hadn't heard anything from her for 8 months, there was no way she was back without him knowing.

The shrill ring of the phone cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter making his body lurch in surprise. When the phone kept ringing Levi knew he'd have to answer it before his whole squad was woken up all grouchy.

Gradually he made his way down the staircase to the screaming phone. Picking it up and giving it a quick clean, Levi sighed and answered. "Squad Levi, what do you want?"

"Is this Levi Ackerman speaking?" the unknown voice asked.

"Tch. Yes of course it is idiot, now tell me why you're calling me at 1 in the morning?" he replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Captain Levi, but we've recently admitted a patient that we know nothing about except for the fact she said your name."

"She?" he asked. Surely it couldn't possibly be her. Or could it?

"Yes, she appeared on our doorstep about 3 hours ago. She had cuts and bruises all over her body which made her look as if she had been tortured. 8 of her ribs were broken and her leg had a huge gash down the side. One of her arms looks completely shattered. Despite all this she still managed to tell us to call you as soon as we'd stabilised her. She has blue hair although its dirty presumably from wherever she has been and she has crimson eyes. Do you know who she is?"

Levi's mouth fell open. She was back? Kayla came back?

"Excuse me, are you still there Captain Levi?"

He gave no response, still too shocked to talk.

"Captain Levi?"

"Shit, yes. Sorry." Levi quickly collected himself and spoke again. "I am unable to tell you anything about her. Her whole situation is highly classified and as far as I am aware, no one at any hospitals have clearance for her case. Please just tell me where she is and her condition and I'll come and sort this out."

"Ok, she's currently stationed at the main hospital base and is in a stable but critical condition as its too dangerous for her to be awake with her current injuries. We have put her in a medically induced coma. We will probably wake her up in a week or two when her body has had a chance to heal. You are welcome to come and see her as soon as a you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

With that, Levi put the phone down and immediately went back upstairs to get dressed in a rush to go see the woman he missed so dearly. Unluckily for him, he'd woken up his squad without realising it and they were now all waiting for him outside his room with sleep deprived looks on their faces and messy bed hair.

"Where are you going Levi? More importantly, why are you awake at 1 ish in the morning?" Petra asked sleepily, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Moonlight shone through the bare window illuminating Levi's form as a light breeze made his hair flutter gently. His body looked so small as it was singled out by the light. A single tear fell down his cheek earning surprised looks from the 3 men and 1 woman who were waiting with baited breath for an answer. "She's alive. Kayla's alive." he whispered with a small shiver rippling down his spine.

Silence flooded the room followed by a wave of shock which dissipated as soon as it came. It was replaced with the huge smiles that now adorned the squad's faces at the news that their 6th member was alive and home. But also you could see a hint of worry on their expressions.

"Where is she? How is she?" they asked.

"She's at the main hospital but is in a coma. She's in bad shape, they really did a number on her. I just hope she's able to get better. I don't know what I'd do if I have to go any longer without her especially if she's here but not in our team." he informed them whilst another tear fell slowly down his face.

After a moment of silence sound waves filled the room again. "We're coming with you Levi." Gunther told him determinedly. "She's our squad member just as much as she was your partner."

Silence seeped into the room once more and when they heard no objections, they all scampered away to get dressed knowing their leader would not wait long to go and visit Kayla. They all knew the bond that Kayla and Levi shared was stronger than anyone else's.

When his team left Levi walked back to his room. His expressionless face masked the torrent of emotions hat filled his entire being. He was happy Kayla was alive. He was sad that she's been hurt badly. He was angry with the people who hurt her. He was disappointed in himself as he hadn't been able to get her back sooner. He was proud that she'd been able to get herself away from the place she'd been taken to. And above all he was filled with love for his best friend and partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _8 months ago_

 _~/~_

It was a murky, rainy day and Squad Levi were all cooped up in their latest hideout cabin. No one liked rainy days. Rainy days meant no work which meant boredom and nothing to do which meant Levi would make them do cleaning.

Thunderous noises filled the cabin, it was a mix of the pounding rain that attacked the surrounding areas mercilessly and the heavy thumping of a grumpy team member heading down the wooden stairs.

No one spoke, they were too afraid of the grouchy woman that sat drinking her favourite iced lemon tea and end glaring at the swirling liquid. Well, Levi wasn't afraid of her.

"Why are you so grouchy this morning brat? It doesn't look good on you. Tch" Levi told her.

"Shut up midget man!" she grumbled in reply.

"Midget man? Is that really the best you can do?" he scorned.

"Leave me alone tiny twerp!" Kayla was beginning to get really annoyed.

"Tiny twerp? Pfft! Great comebacks this morning brat." Levi said with amusement.

"JUST GO AWAY, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" she yelled and stormed off back up the stairs into her bedroom.

A number of heads swivelled the way of their Captain who stood there stunned at his partner's outburst. His head said 'Did she just do that?' but his heart was contemplating what was wrong with her. Kayla was the kind of person to never let her emotions take control of her. She was usually level headed and never got angry so something must have affected her emotionally.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go talk to her!" Petra ordered him forcefully and shoving him in the direction of the stairs.

"She said she's not in the mood." Levi replied monotonously.

"When a girl says she's not in the mood that angrily, she means she wants someone to talk to but is to self-conscious to ask anyone. So go see her!" Petra protested desperately.

Levi gave her an icy glare but went along with it anyway and trudged up the stairs to go and meet his troubled partner.

A hard knock on the door alerted Kayla to the presence of Levi as he opened the door not even waiting for her to answer his appearance.

He found her sitting on her bed brushing her long azure hair something she did to calm down and relax. Her eyes met his and she silently wished him to be the one who spoke first which he agreed to.

"What's wrong brat?" he asked with the thinnest hint of concern in his words. The concern was there deep down but as always Levi chose not to show it.

"Can we talk on the roof?" she asked timidly.

Levi knew she found comfort with the cool air breeze but today was raining heavily so unless she intended to soak them both, he had no clue why she would want to be outside today.

"You do realise that its raining outside and rain is wet so we will get completely drenched?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I like the rain." she whispered.

After contemplating his options for a second her decided to comply with her wishes begrudgingly. "Tch, fine. Just don't moan at me when you get really wet." **{ A/N** **;)** **}**

A small smile graced her lips as she opened the window on the left wall of her room and clambered through the small gap into the torrential rain that fell from the heavens above. As soon as she stepped outside, the rain attacked her with all its might. Her blue hair stuck to her face almost immediately and her clothes hung tightly against her small body.

As Levi followed, a series of complaints left his mouth as the rain showed him no mercy either.

"Tch. I don't understand how you can love the rain. What is there to like? It makes you all wet and cold."

A light chuckle left her mouth as she watched Levi squirm around with a disgusted look on his face.

"Its calming." she replied simply.

"Tch." was his only response.

After a while of just enjoying each others company Levi decided he would take on Petra's advice and ask her about her troubles.

"Hey brat, you looked angry and upset earlier. What's wrong?"

A look of surprise flashed across Kayla's face. Levi wasn't one to notice other peoples emotions much less ask people if they were okay. She was frozen in shock for a while just staring at him like he was crazy.

"U-mm," she stuttered unsure what made him ask this. "It's the anniversary of the death of my mum, dad and sister. They died 10 years ago today and I still miss them every day. It hurts to know that I've nearly gone half of my life without them and they'll never get to know the person I am today."

Now it was Levi's turn to look surprised, he didn't actually expect her to response let alone by telling him somethin about her past.

"Well I'm sure they'd be proud of you." he said so quietly she barely heard it but she did which lit up her whole face.

"Thanks Levi."

A comfortable silence hung over the duo with only the sounds of the rain and their small shivers that shook them to the core.

"Can we go back inside now?" Levi asked but it sounded more like him saying 'We're going back inside now whether you like it or not!'

"Sure, sure."

The pair slipped back through the open window into Kayla's bedroom. They didn't properly think their predicament through because as soon as they entered the room there bodies began dripping onto her carpeted floor. The dismayed look on Kayla's face said it all, she hadn't thought through what would happen after they went into the pouring rain.

"Yeah, I'm going to go have a shower now," she muttered, walking out of the room.

A rare smile formed on Levi's face but he quickly realised what he was doing and stopped. He turned and followed Kayla out of the door towards his personal shower.

About 2 hours later, Levi started to worry. Kayla hadn't come out of the shower yet but the water had been turned off. She was no where to be found in the entire cabin and her trusty shuriken that she always took with her wherever she went was left behind in the small draw under her bedside table.

Finally, he decided to take drastic measures and go into the shower room to see if she just fell asleep or something. Although he was too afraid of what she would say if she was in fact in there so took Petra up on her offer to go and check herself as they were both women and it would therefore be less awkward.

Petra timidly entered the shower room as she called out "Kayla, you in there?"

When she was given no response she gingerly opened the door and was met with the sight of the shower curtain closed. She decided to open it but called out once more just to be sure, "Kayla, I'm coming in ok?"

Once more she was greeted with a peaceful silence with the exception of her racing heart. In one smooth movement, she pulled back the curtain to reveal…

Nothing.

She wasn't there.

Petra was about to turn back round and go back to tell her Captain the news but a small slip of paper caught her eye. Cautiously she made her way towards the paper and picked it up in one hand by the corner careful no to contaminate it too much in case it was evidence. She carefully pryed it open and saw that there was a message written inside. It said:

 _Captain Levi and friends,_

 _I've got your girl and you won't be getting her back any time soon._

It wasn't signed which gave them no clue of who took Kayla. Petra cursed under her breath, Levi was sure to go mad over this.

She exited the bathroom and wordlessly walked over to her Captain and handed him the piece of paper. Petra watched him as he read the message. His face went a colder steel then normal. A fire started burning in his eyes as his fist curled into a ball. He stood up and spoke in an icy tone laced with venom, "We will find her. We will find her and whoever took her from me, from us and make them pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levi rushed through the door to the hospital, Gunther, Oluo, Eld and Petra in tow. His clothes were flowing out behind him like a superheroes cape due to the speed he was walking, well more like running through the corridor.

He stormed over to the desk glared at the man behind it before saying, "A young woman with blue hair and seriously injured just appeared on your doorstep. Now, you are going to tell me exactly where she is or else I may loose what little control I have left and you don't want to see me when I'm let loose off my chain"

The man shivered and looked absolutely terrified. He froze and just stared at Levi in shear fear. His shaking hand reached over to the record book and he looked inside.

"R-roo-oo-mm 3-6-1 Sir," he stuttered as Levi's piercing scrutiny cut through his soul like a sharp knife.

"Why thank you," he replied with menace in his voice. With one final lingering stare, Levi spun round and carried on his journey to room 361.

~/~

Three floors and 60 rooms later, Levi found himself standing outside the doorway to the room where he was told his missing squad member was. He took a deep breath before barging in nit bothering to knock or see if his squad were still behind him.

A swarm of nurses and one doctor were circling the bed where a woman laid. He couldn't quite see her face but that didn't matter. Through the small gaps in between the medical staff, Levi could see a vibrant streak of bright blue hair. He knew that hair anywhere. It really was Kayla. He wanted to go to her side and hold onto her hand as if she could disappear from existence at any moment but his idealism was thwarted as one of the nurses who must have realised he didn't belong here. She grabbed his arm and tried to banish him from the room but to little success.

"Sir, please leave the room, you can't be here. We have a patient in critical condition." she calmly requested.

"I'm her commanding officer and partner Captain Levi of the special operations squad, you have no right to make me leave this room. I will stay here or would you like for me to bring this incident up with Commander Erwin? I received a phone call from someone at this hospital informing me of her condition which is highly classified so if anyone is not allowed to be here, its you and the rest of these nurses and doctors. So I suggest you let me stay in this room with my partner."

She gave me a look of pure resentment "Very well, Captain Levi" she spat "Just stay out of the doctors way, your partner is still in critical condition."

Thanking the nurse silently, Levi made his way to a single white chair in the corner of the room which he sat down on without a second thought and began to watch as his partner laid on the bed in the middle of the room. How he wished to tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to tell her that things weren't the same when she was gone and how he felt like half of a whole without her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he was unable to save her sooner and she had to endure god knows what.

A light tap the door reminded him that the rest of his squad was still outside probably wanting to come in as much as him.

The nurse form earlier gave him a death glare as if to say 'go answer that door or I am going to kill you little midget'

Complying with her wishes for now knowing it was what would guarantee his allowance into this room. He opened the door to meet his squad members looking all worn out after they'd sprinted up 3 floors of stairs. He smirked at their dishevelled appearances to which they replied with glares of their own. It was Oluo who spoke first.

"Is she in there?" he asked.

A swift nod from Levi confirmed the answer. "It was hard for them to allow me in so I think it would be best if you guys went back, I promise to update you as soon as I hear anything. Also Petra, I think you should probably call Hanji."

A chorus of nods rippled through the small group. "Ok Heichou, but when we are allowed to you can expect us to come back." Eld stated with no room for argument. Another nod from their Captain and the squad left except from Petra who still stood there nervously. She was about to speak but Levi beat her too it "I thought I told you to go back"

"You did, but…." Petra started

"But what?" Levi asked impatiently, he just wanted to go and check on Kayla.

"Please Heichou, she's my best friend and I missed her just as much as you did, maybe a bit less but it was still painful to be without her. I won't go inside just let me stay please."

"Hmmmm,"

"I'll also try to calm down Hanji when she gets here, you know she's going to go crazy over this." Petra begged.

"Tch, fine brat. Alert me when Hanji gets here." Levi demanded and walked back into the room.

When he re-entered the hospital room, it was pure chaos. The once calmish nurses and doctors were now running around with scared and panicked looks on their faces. The heart monitor was spiking and then going flat, spiking and going flat. The scared look was now mirrored onto Levi's face as he strode over to the nurse from earlier.

"What's going on?" he hissed.

"She's waking up from her medically induced coma. But she isn't meat to wake up for at least another couple of weeks." the nurse replied. "And as I'm sure you can see, her heart beat is acting strangely."

"Will she be okay?" Levi asked in an uncharacteristic concerned tone.

"Hopefully. If we can get her to wake up without any problems then we should be able to settle her." the nurse assured him.

Levi gave a nod and walked back over the chair in the corner and settled himself down for a long night.

~/~

Petra sighed happily as she walked away from her Captain. He'd let her stay at the hospital on the basis she could calm down the soon to be rampaging Hanji as she found out that her best friend was alive. Walking over to the phone, she picked it up and dialled Hanji's squad land-line bracing for the soon to be come impact.

"Hello?" Petra asked.

"Petra? Why are you calling at 2 in the morning?"

"Oh, hi Moblit. Is Hanji awake, I need to speak to her, its urgent." she questioned.

"No but I'll go wake her up if its urgent. Out of my pure curiosity, what's so urgent that I'm going to have to wake up my titan-crazy squad leader and probably get physically abused for it?" he joked.

"Umm, I'd love to tell you but it's classified. Sorry."

"Ok," he replied in defeat as he went to wake up Hanji. "Owwwwww, Jeez woman, Petra wants to speak to you."

Petra heard a mumbled "Sorry" as the phone was passed over.

"Whaddya want Petra? I need my beauty sleep too ya know." she grumbled.

Petra giggled at Hanji's half asleep wording "Well, a certain someone is in hospital and alive. Levi told me I ought to call you."

"Hang one slow down. A certain someone is alive? Wait, are you talking about Kayla? I thought she hadn't been heard from in 8 months. She's alive?" Hanji asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she's alive."

Petra didn't get a reply but could hear her soft cries through the phone. Hanji, like Levi, wasn't one to cry often so Petra didn't quite know what to do. SO she just leaned against the wall next to the phone booth and just listened to the tears of happiness. "She's alive," Hanji confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Where is she, I'm coming to see her." Hanji wiped the tears of her face and went all business mode.

"The main hospital, I'm here at the moment. Meet me in the reception."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Hanji hung up and walked over to Moblit about to tell him where she was going. "I'm going to the hospital to see a friend, you're in charge whilst I'm gone."

"Yes Ma'am!" Moblit responded.

Hanji swivelled around and swiftly walked out the door. A smile graced her lips. Not her usual I love titans smile but a smile from finally getting her best friend back.


End file.
